


525 600 минут

by Die_Glocke



Series: О котах и чулках [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как лучше измерить год из жизни? Измеряйте в любви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	525 600 минут

**Author's Note:**

> Это сиквел к моему фику «Кот, чулок и рыжая бестия» со Star Trek Reverse-2. Если вы его не читали, то вам нужно знать, что: действие происходит в наше время в Нью-Йорке, Паша Чехов - студент-физик, и у него есть соседка Марго и кот Василий, благодаря которым он познакомился с ветеринаром Леонардом Маккоем.
> 
> Название и эпиграф текста взяты из песни «Seasons of Love» из мюзикла «Rent». Слушать ее не обязательно, но можно попробовать. Песню можно прослушать, к примеру, здесь: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UvyHuse6buY. Слова и перевод есть здесь: http://soundtrack.lyrsense.com/rent/seasons_of_love

Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes,  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear.  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes,  
How do you measure, measure a year?

 

Год — много это или мало? Двенадцать месяцев, триста шестьдесят пять дней, восемь тысяч семьсот шестьдесят часов, пятьсот двадцать пять тысяч шестьсот минут.

Когда тебе восемнадцать, год кажется бесконечным, и на его исходе ты думаешь, что стал в десять раз умнее, мудрее и самостоятельнее, что ты не тот желторотый птенец, которым был год назад.

Когда тебе тридцать два, год пролетает быстрее, чем хотелось бы, и на его исходе ты стараешься не думать о том, что еще на шаг приблизился к кризису среднего возраста, убеждая себя, что все еще молод душой.

Когда у тебя есть любовь, ты не считаешь дни и думаешь, что тебе чертовски повезло.

* * *  
Может показаться, что после свидания в Центральном парке жизни Чехова и Маккоя должны были резко и бесповоротно измениться, но на самом деле это не так.

Паша все так же ходит на занятия, подрабатывает в библиотеке, а по вечерам приходит домой, кормит Василия и ужинает, смотрит с Марго романтические комедии или утешает ее после очередного неудачного свидания, а время от времени даже ругается.

Маккой все так же работает в клинике, стараясь хоть немного облегчить страдания животных, стоически выслушивает глупые вопросы их хозяев и пытается отвечать на них с минимумом сарказма, а вечера его практически не отличаются от пашиных — за вычетом соседки и кота.

Но теперь в двадцать четыре часа буднего дня втиснуты звонки и СМС, игривые «Проснись и пой!» и нежные «Сладких снов!», подростковое «Нет, ты первый клади трубку!» (это Маккой) и романтичная доставка цветов на работу (а это Чехов).

А на уик-энд Марго все чаще остается в квартире вдвоем с Василием, потому что Паша все чаще пропадает у Леонарда, но Марго с Василием это совершенно не расстраивает.

Пожалуй, после свидания в Центральном парке жизни Чехова и Маккоя все-таки изменились. Но уже через месяц им кажется, что так было всегда.

* * *  
Говорят, что одно из самых лучших мест в Нью-Йорке для наблюдения за закатом — Бруклинский мост. Но после первого свидания в Центральном парке Паша и Леонард решают, что банальностей с них достаточно, и Чехов затягивает доктора встречать закат на какую-то крышу.

— Это, конечно, не Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг, — разводит руками Паша, — но чем богаты, тем и рады.

Леонард прижимает к себе Василия, которого они в виде исключения решили взять с собой («Он по тебе соскучился, Лен, ты у нас совсем не бываешь»), и тихо признается:

— Я боюсь высоты.

— А ты не смотри вниз, — смеется Паша, расстилая на крыше теплый клетчатый плед, — смотри вверх.

Они лежат на спине, держась за руки и глядя в небо, где уже не видно солнца, но еще горит алое зарево заката. Василий совершенно несолидно гоняет по крыше воробьев и голубей, на Нью-Йорк опускается вечер, приходится придвигаться все ближе друг к другу, чтобы не замерзнуть.

Еще год назад Леонард и подумать не мог, что разведется с женой, переедет в Нью-Йорк и будет лежать на крыше, любуясь закатом в объятиях восемнадцатилетнего мальчика. Если быть честным, еще год назад Леонард вообще мало задумывался о будущем, живя по инерции.

Теперь он знает, сколько всего может измениться за год.

* * *  
В новогоднюю ночь кажется, будто на Таймс-сквер собрался весь Нью-Йорк. Даже Марго решает в кои-то веки побыть конформистом, закутывается в пушистый вязаный шарф и под руку с новым ухажером (у них было уже целых три свидания) отправляется в сердце города ждать, пока ровно в полночь опустится новогодний шар.

Паша и Леонард решают, что могут посмотреть на шар и по телевизору, приглушают звук до еле слышного бормотания и целуются на диване. Они нечаянно засыпают прямо на середине поцелуя, а когда просыпаются, шар на Таймс-сквер уже упал, и Марго где-то там в миллионной толпе пьет шампанское.

— С Новым годом, — сонно улыбается Паша, вставая с дивана, протягивает Леонарду руку и увлекает его в спальню, где посреди кровати нагло и вальяжно развалился Василий. Леонард со смехом выдворяет его в коридор («Ничего личного, парень») и обещает в качестве компенсации накормить на завтрак тунцом.

А на кровати Паша уже занял место кота и точно так же лениво потягивается, хитро прищуриваясь. Маккой поспешно раздевается, путаясь в рукавах и штанинах, а Чехов шепчет: «Не спеши», потому что впереди у них вся новогодняя ночь.

Говорят, что как Новый год встретишь, так его и проведешь. Похоже, Пашу с Леонардом ждет весьма удачный год — по крайней мере, с точки зрения личной жизни.

* * *  
Паша любит простой черный кофе — без молока, с двумя ложками сахара. Если с утра он чувствует себя особенно легкомысленно, он может добавить в него чуточку корицы, но если рядом с Пашей нет доктора Маккоя, он редко чувствует себя легкомысленно. В кухне Леонарда корица есть всегда.

Леонард — кофеманьяк. Нет, он не разбирается в сортах кофе и тонкостях обжарки, но лучшего специалиста по сезонным кофейным напиткам в Starbucks вы не найдете. Он не представляет себе Хэллоуин и День благодарения без тыквенного латте — оно даже на вкус рыжее и немедленно напоминает о рыжем коте Василии и его рыжих хозяевах — и Рождество без латте с ароматом имбирного пряника и мускатного ореха.

Кофейные напитки со сладкими сиропами и высокой шапкой из взбитых сливок кажутся совершенно несолидными для взрослого мужчины, но Маккой любит отсчитывать времена года по аромату кофе. Паша давно уже научился по заказу Леонарда определять его настроение, а иногда он специально приходит в их любимую кофейню чуть пораньше, чтобы заказать что-нибудь необычное и сделать Маккою сюрприз.

Но какой бы напиток ни выбрал Леонард, неизменной всегда остается высокая шапка из взбитых сливок, чтобы Паша мог сказать: «У тебя немного сливок осталось... вот здесь», а потом сцеловать их, удивляясь вкусу карамели с морской солью.

* * *  
Конечно, в году есть хорошие и плохие дни. Когда у Паши начинается период экзаменов, Леонард приходит в библиотеку со стаканом горячего имбирного чая с лимоном, чтобы не дать Паше заночевать прямо в читальном зале. Паша вяло протестует — «Ну еще один параграф» — но с доктором лучше не спорить.

Когда Леонарду выпадает тяжелая смена, которую приходится почти всю провести в операционной, Паша едет к нему домой (ключи от квартиры доктора у него есть уже давно) с Василием в переноске. Потому что лучшие средства от усталости и стресса — вкусный ужин, горячая ванна и пушистый кот. И немного любви в придачу.

Иногда, правда, плохие дни у них совпадают, и они срывают злость друг на друге; это неправильно, но так получается. Марго по очереди кормит их фисташковым мороженым, а потом кто-нибудь извиняется первым, и все снова становится хорошо.

Еще они, конечно, ссорятся по мелочам. Без демонстративного битья посуды и хлопанья дверьми, но все равно весьма драматично. Чехов вспоминает, что он может быть колючим, Маккой стряхивает пыль с язвительности и сарказма, Марго подслушивает под дверью и записывает их взаимные оскорбления в блокнот, а потом они вместе смеются над ними, потому что иногда в запале ссоры Леонард с Пашей выдают нечто совершенно невообразимое.

Несмотря ни на что, хороших дней в году больше, чем плохих.

* * *  
Во время весенних каникул Паша отправляется навестить родителей в родной городок, название которого вам совершенно ничего не скажет — потому что крошечные городки с таким же или похожим названием наверняка есть в половине штатов. Маккой остается в Нью-Йорке, потому что у него работа, а еще потому, что они решили — с родителями знакомиться пока что рановато.

Не то чтобы родители были против их отношений — в конце концов, они приехали в Штаты в первую очередь потому, что хотели счастливой жизни для сына, а после встречи с Маккоем он буквально лучится счастьем. Просто Паше с Леонардом все еще кажется, что они были вместе слишком недолго (вопреки ощущению, что они были вместе всегда), и они пока что не готовы делить новое и хрупкое с окружающими. (За исключением Марго и Василия Степановича — но от них, как от виновников, никуда не денешься.)

Два дня они обмениваются СМС — Паша пишет обо всем, что видит вокруг, а Леонард цитирует самые глупые вопросы посетителей — и разговаривают по телефону перед сном. На третий день у Маккоя выходной, они с Василием смотрят дрянные реалити-шоу на Netflix, а потом неожиданно трезвонит скайп, и Леонард все-таки знакомится с родителями.

В конце мая, накануне длинного уик-энда по случаю Дня памяти, Паша с Леонардом вдвоем едут в маленький городок, чье название вам абсолютно ничего не скажет.

* * *  
Забавно, но за год, проведенный вместе, они так и не признаются друг другу в любви — вслух. Не потому что не уверены в своих чувствах, не решаются сделать первый шаг или боятся, что им не ответят взаимностью.

Просто если год измеряется в любви, слова в какой-то момент становятся не нужны.

Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes,  
How do you measure a year in the life?


End file.
